Red as a Rose
by Muzikfae
Summary: Um... Summary inside. sequal to Feeling Blue.
1. Family FreezeOut

Okay, here's what happens in this story: Blossom is now officially the hottest single girl in school, because both her sisters are taken. Same goes for Brick. Brick and Blossom HATE each other. As that goes on, They are both fighting with their siblings to try to make them stop going out. As Valentines Day approaches, Blossom starts to change in personality. No one really notices it but Brick. But it all started, it seems, the day she started receiving secret valentines...

_________________________________________________________________________

  


"WHAT are YOU doing here, Brick-Brain?" Brick heard a voice behind him yell. A girl's voice..._ Blossom!_ He whipped his head around just in time to see the gorgeous red-head standing only a few feet away. 

"I'm running for class President, what did ya think I was doin'?" He said, crossly. He didn't need to deal with any of those stupid, goody-goody, FlowerStuff Girls.

_PowerPuff Girls..._ he corrected in his mind. His brothers had drilled it into his head so hard that he was beginning to correct himself. He was especially annoyed with this particular powerpuff. She was in half of his classes, AND on the debate team. And she answered HALF the questions in whatever class she was in. The class NEVER answered questions, except for Blossom and Brick. They were the only ones who raised their hands, and they were the only ones called on. It was like a contest. Who was smarter. Who was the better leader.

She was lovely that day, as usual. Her hair was pulled up into a fiery pony-tail, but it was later in the day, and wisps of hair fell around her face. She wore a light pink midriff top, which teased the boys with a slight glimpse at her stomach, and black drawstring pants. She also wore a little bit of gold glitter around her rose-colored eyes. Any boy would have gone dumb just seeing her like that. Except Brick, that is.

"WHAT??? YOU???? HAHAHAHAHA!" Blossom was completely hysterical. Of course, Brick didn't find it so funny. 

"And what are YOU doing here?" Brick asked.

  


"I'm running too, you Duffus. That's what this assembly is FOR!" Blossom said. Brick then burst out laughing the exact same way Blossom did. Blossom took this opportunity to check out his outfit. He was wearing a red t-shirt, and a pair of black baggy pants with a red trim. He wore his usual hat, and his hair under it was curly and tomato red. Any girl would have swooned to the floor just to see him like that. Except Blossom, that is.

"–NO WAY!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!" Brick was practically doubled over, laughing.

_He is SUCH a dork. _Blossom was really fed up with Brick. He was a complete show-off. He was always trying to do better that her. And succeeding! He knew practically everything she knew, and it was like an all-out war in the classroom.

"ATTENTION, STUDENTS!!" Mrs. June called. She was the history teacher, and head of the SEA, or Student Government Administration. Both Brick and Blossom looked up at her, as well as all the other students. 

"The voters have decided that the two parties of the SEA are...Blossom and her campaign, The Pink Panthers, and the Red Tigers, run by Brick!!!!" 

Everyone in the auditorium was silent. They all looked at Blossom and Brick, who were now staring at each other. 

_WHAT??? How did SHE get picked? _Brick couldn't believe it. He was really going to crush her at something! FINALLY! Something she WON'T be able to beat him at!!

  


_HE got picked???? _Blossom was shocked. She looked over at Brick, and a grin spread across her face. She'd beat him. She knew she would. He was going to get STOMPED!

  


"Boomer called me again last night, and we started talking, you know, and out of no where, he said I was Beautiful! Can you believe it? Out of no where!" Bubbles was giggling with, of all people, Buttercup during lunch. Buttercup and Bubbles had started hanging out together ever since they started going out with Butch and Boomer. 

"The other day, Butch and I were playing Zombie Commander 2, and when I won, he blamed it on my blinding beauty!" Buttercup was telling Bubbles. They both giggled and turned around to find their counterparts right behind them. They jumped up and hugged the boys, while Blossom and Brick stared at them from the opposite end of the cafeteria. 

_Ugh! That just makes me SICK! If it were anyone else I wouldn't mind so much, but THEM? The Rowdy Punks? EEEEWE! _Blossom was trying to hold back a swear, and slowly took a bite of her peanut-butter sandwich. 

_Ugh! The PowerPuff Freaks! Why did it have to be the PowerPuff Freaks? _Brick was staring at his brothers, trying not to vomit. 

_I'm gonna put a stop to this right now! _Both the angry red-heads thought at the same time. They both crossed the cafeteria, and stood facing their siblings.

"Blossom, what's up?" Buttercup pulled away from Butch, and faced her sister.

"Um..., can I talk to you girls in the art room? It's kind of a girl thing." Blossom said to the girls. 

"Uh, Sure." Both sisters said. They all followed Blossom to the art room.

  


"So, what's up, Blossom? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked. 

"Look, I know what you're going to say, but I DON'T like the fact that you're going out with the enemy! If you don't remember correctly, THEY TRIED TO KILL US!!!!!" Blossom whispered sharply.

"NO WAY, Blossom! You are NOT going to make me give up Boom-Boom! I love him!" Bubbles said, defiantly. 

"And I've said it more than once, I am NOT giving up Butch!!!!" Buttercup said. 

"You don't know what you're getting into! They're GOING to get you into trouble! Believe Me! I don't trust them, and YOU shouldn't either!"

"We're sick of you trying to break us up!" Bubbles said.

"Whatever Blossom. Say whatever you want. But as of right now, You aren't even our sister anymore."Buttercup said. Then she and Bubbles flew back to the lunch room.

  


While the girls were arguing, the boys were having a similar argument. 

"Listen, They're POWERPUFFS! You can't trust THEM!" Brick said.

"Look, I don't care what you say. I love BB!" Boomer was saying.

"And Buttercup and I are in love. So just shut the H*** up."

"You always try to break us up!" said Boomer.

"But–"

"Shut up, Brick. As of now, you are NOT our brother."

Both Boomer and Butch gave Brick penetrating stares, until he got up and went back to his table. 

Both Brick and Blossom looked on as the two couples had a conversation, obviously about them.

  


Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch were all talking about what had just occurred. 

"Those two idiots!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah! They're STUPID!" Buttercup said.

"We totally agree." said Butch and Boomer.

"Whatever. They are such dorks. I'm not even gonna talk to HER anymore." Buttercup said.

"Ditto!" said Bubbles.

"And definitely no more Brick." Said Butch.

"Same Here!" said Boomer.

And they ignored their siblings for the rest of the day.

  


As Blossom went to her locker, she knew there were a billion eyes following her every move. She opened her locker, and notes from almost all the boys in school were filling it to the brim. She picked up a strange looking one and opened it. All of a sudden, she felt very strange. She dropped the card and headed towards her next class.

  


Brick watched Blossom walk into the classroom.

_Oh, here we go..._ He was expecting her to give him some kind of look, but she just walked right by. She sat down with her best friend, Nina, and started chatting away. When class began, much to his and everyone's surprise, she didn't stop talking! When the teacher gave her an amazed, but angry look, she just started passing notes! Everyone was astounded, especially Brick! When the teacher asked a question, she didn't even raise her hand!

"Miss Blossom, do you have something to say to the class?" The teacher asked her.

At first, she was silent. Then she got up and said "Yeah! I say that this class sucks!" Blossom then picked up the homework paper on the desk, and tore it to pieces. She walked out the door, leaving the teacher, and Brick, astounded.

  


Brick walked to his locker, and saw the Valentine on the floor. It was a card, and inside, it was addressed to Blossom. He looked at it, and looked at her locker. He smelled something on the card... Perfume? He put the card in her locker, and flew straight home.


	2. Blossom's New Look

Next Chap!!! 

_________________________________________________________________________

  


Brick picked out his red ski-jacket to wear over a pair of baggy jeans and a black tee with 'Hi, I don't care, thanks' written on it with red letters. He put on his signature red hat, and checked the mirror. _Not that it even makes a difference. Every girl in school will faint if I even say one word to them. Except that dumb... Hey, what happened to Blossom yesterday anyway?_ Brick decided that Blossom was just stressed. She had to run a campaign, and against HIM of all people. He checked out his reflection, happy with what he saw.

  


Blossom looked through her wardrobe, disgusted. 

_Everything's all pink, and flowery and...Ugh!_

She quickly decided that anything she owned at the moment would be way too... GIRLY to wear to school. She formulated a plan in her head, and grabbed the first dress she saw. She put it on, and went downstairs. 

"Hey, professor, I'm gonna go to school earlier to set up my campaign, okay?" She lied, smoothly.

"Sure, I guess Blossom."

"Okay, Bye!"

She walked out the door and Bubbles and Buttercup didn't even give her a second glance.

_Better get to the mall before school! _She thought, as she flew away.

  


"WHOA! Did you see BLOSSOM?"

"No, but I heard! Strange..."

"Oh, I know!"

Everyone in school seemed to be whispering something about Blossom, and it was driving Brick NUTS trying to figure out what happened. 

_What? Did she come in looking a little less than perfect? Did she get B+ and have a global meltdown? Did she– WHOA! _Brick stared open-mouthed at the Blossom he saw before him. She had gone to the Townsville Mall, and straight to "Unique", which was a clothing store that made ALL of their own clothes, and NOTHING looked the same as anything else. Their weren't even two of the same item! But all the clothes were totally cool, and so Blossom went straight there.

Blossom was wearing a fire-red midriff top, which had black stars sown in all over. Her pants were black low-rides, which faded into red near the bottom. She had taken her hair out of the pony-tail, so it hug in long waves down to her back. She wore dark lipstick, and mascara. She looked at Brick, who was still gaping at her, and said "If you wanna stare, why don't you do it in class."

_What...Happened...To...Blossom...? _Brick was having trouble thinking at the moment. All he could seem to think was _Blossom..._ He was completely... weirded out. Thoughts came flying into his head...

_C'mon, Brick, you know you like the little Blossom..._

_ So, looking forward to your little Debate Team meeting? You know SHE's gonna be there..._

_ WHAT are you doing here, Brick-Brain?..._

Why was he thinking like this? He knew, in the back of his head, it wasn't just a wardrobe change. So? Why was it any of HIS business? 

However, those thoughts didn't stop him from staring at her all through first period.

  


_WHAT'S wrong with HIM? _Blossom thought as she caught him staring at her for the third time that day. He quickly averted his eyes and turned away. She found herself smiling at the thought of him paying attention to her. She stopped smiling as soon as she realized it. _He's a ROWDYRUFF! Stop!_ She thought. She turned away, and tried to do her work. She couldn't concentrate. _Hey, why not have some fun with this Brick situation._ She called over Mr Davis, the newest teacher in school. All the girls thought he was hot, because he was only twenty-five. They flirted with him constantly. Mr Davis came over, and the flirting commenced.

  


Brick watched Blossom flirt with Mr Davis. This was definitely not the normal Blossom. This Blossom flirted like a pro, and Brick had never seen her flirt ONCE! _Of course, she doesn't need to. She has all the boys under her spell... except me._ His eyes narrowed as he watched Blossom laugh at one of the teacher's dumb math jokes. One thing was for sure, Blossom would NEVER do that. SHE thought flirting with Mr Davis was stupid, because he was twenty-five, and probably have a girlfriend. 

_What's wrong with her? Is this about what happened yesterday? Wha– _Brick's thoughts were interrupted when Mr Davis passed his table. He turned back to Blossom, who seemed to be staring at his back. A grin then spread across her face, and she quickly scribbled something on the scrap paper. She then passed it to one of her friends. The friend wrote something else on the paper and passed it back. As this continued, Brick suddenly wanted to kill Mr Davis. _This is So Stupid! _

After class, Brick found the paper and read the notes on it:

_Oh My God, Polly! SO CUTE!_

_ Oh Yeah! Speaking of cute, what's up with Brick?_

_ I don't know, You?_

_ Nope, think it might have something to with the new outfit?_

_ ???_

_ Oh, and why the change, anyway?_

_ Everything was TOO GIRLY!_

_ Oh... I thought you liked girly?_

_ Until now._

The rest was all notes from the math lesson.

  


Blossom walked to her locker, and opened it. More notes, but she didn't have time for them now. Maybe just one... it was another one of those blank cards. She felt that really strange feeling again, and quickly ran to P.E.

  


Brick watched Blossom at her locker. He saw her shiver, and put the card away.

_Something's definitely up..._

  


At P.E., Brick was more surprised than anyone else in the room. Blossom appeared, late, and in a completely new wardrobe. This time, she was wearing short-shorts, which were black with red trim, and a red halter that said 'B****' on it, in black sparkly letters. Her hair was now pulled up in a floppy bun, and the make-up was now gone. 

_What the– _Brick was astounded. He knew that Blossom would never wear anything like that! She walked into the room, and the first thing she did was glare at him. Brick was torn between three thoughts:

_What's WRONG with her????_

_ She's SO HOT!_

_ No she's not!!!! She's a PowerPuff!!!!!!_

  


Brick decided the best thing to do was try to stay away from her. After a game of Basketball, the coach decided to try and talk to Blossom about her 'less than appropriate' outfit.

  


"Blossom, do you have anything you can change into?" He said.

"Uh... no."

"Well then I'm afraid you are going to have to go to the office. That outfit is very inappropriate."

"No Way! I'm not goin' to the f***in' office just 'cause you got a problem with my clothes."

The entire room went silent. Blossom had never said a curse in her entire life!!! Brick didn't know what to do. He had to stop himself from cheering. You had to have a lot of guts to take on Coach Bremmor. You could tell he was angry, his face was bright red. He told her to get to the office, but she refused to move. Finally, he let her sit down. When she sat down, everyone clapped for her, Brick the loudest.

_Whoa, when did Blossom suddenly get so... so..._ Brick couldn't think of anything that could finish that sentence. This was getting crazy! He ran up to talk to her after P.E. She was by her locker.

"Yo, Bloss, I–"

"What do YOU want, Brick-Brain?" she interrupted.

"Look, I know you and I have never really gotten along, but I just wanted to say that we were all... pretty shocked back there." Brick was blushing at this point, but he didn't know why.

Blossom snickered, and said "Flirting doesn't work on me. If I liked you, you'd know it."

She slammed her locker shut, and walked away. 

Brick looked around to find many people staring at him. He had to find something to divert his attention... _Hey, there's a card on the floor. _He picked it up, and smelled the same smell on it that he'd smelled before. 

_This is getting weird..._

He put the card in his school bag, and ran home.


	3. Cards and Convincing

Next One!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


"Brick, we're sorry, we were being pretty–"

"Mean, and REALLY–"

"Selfish..."

Brick quietly watched his brothers trying to apologize. They went on like that for a while. He knew his bros would come around. They were never as good at grudges as he was.

"What brought about this sudden change in your feelings towards me?" He asked smugly.

"Blossom." They both said at the same time. Brick had a look of amazement on his face.

"Explain..." he said to his siblings. 

"We saw you staring at her all day..." Boomer said.

"And we saw you giving Mr Davis Death-Eyes..." Butch said.

"And we saw you try to talk to her..." Boomer said.

"Then we saw her blow you off..." Butch said.

"BUTCH! Well, so anyways, then we realized..." Boomer was interrupted By Brick.

"STOP! You're finishing each other's sentences! It's scary! So, what's this about Blossom?" 

"WE REALIZED YOU LIKE HER!!!!" Boomer and Butch said at the same time.

Brick flopped down onto his bed. There was no denying Blossom was hot... But LIKE her? He didn't think so.

"No way... not Blossom." He said slowly.

"You do, we can tell. We both think, so. That's the reason you're acting like a B*st*rd. Because you don't know what to think." Boomer said.

"Whatever... look, can you guys leave me alone right now? I need to think about somethin'." Brick said. He wanted to get that card under a microscope. He had decided to try and figure out what was going on with Blossom. After all, if Blossom was gone... He felt a shiver pass through him at the thought. He tried to tell himself the shiver was because of the cold February weather, but that didn't quite convince his heart. 

_After all, if Blossom was gone... I... No one would be able to beat me in anything! My life would get totally BORING! _That thought was a TOTAL lie, and he knew it.

He began to think about Blossom. 

  


"WE'RE TOTALLY SORRY!!! BYE!" Bubbles and Buttercup made a mad dash for the door. Blossom let them leave. She knew that their fight wouldn't last long. She had missed them... She suddenly felt the strange feeling start to fade. The feeling was wearing off! She felt herself become regular Blossom again. She looked in the mirror, saw what she was wearing, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I'M A RED HEADED BUTTERCUP!!!!!!"

  


Brick HAD to get to the PPG house. He stole the directions from his brother's wallet, and flew super-speed. He couldn't believe what he had discovered on that card. That perfume he'd smelled on it was some kind personality transformer, formatted to only work on Blossom. The only way it would wear off is if she displayed, or had, an emotion from her personality before the transformation. 

Brick flew through the open window of Blossom's room, and found her lying in bed, wearing satin short-and-tank pajamas, reading a book. Her pj's were light pink, with yellow, orange, and red flowers all over them. Her hair was long, and she was reading "Great Expectations", by Charles Dickens. Brick had to catch his breath. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen! Not even goddesses could be that beautiful! She apparently hadn't noticed his entrance, her lovely pink eyes were still on chapter five. He took a quick moment to collect his thoughts, and memorize this vision of beauty before him. Thoughts came running through his head like an army.

_How can SHE look so cute?_

_How many boys have ever seen her like this?_

_How can a PowerPuff, in PAJAMAS no less, make me feel like this?_

He didn't know. He didn't know how to answer any of those questions. He coughed, and she raised her eyes to him. She gasped. 

  


_What's he– _Blossom's thoughts were cut off as Brick started rambling...

"Well, you know how you've been actin' REALLY strange? Well, It's 'cause of the cards you've been getting and so you like have to stay away from them, and like tell me so I can get rid of them if there are any more. Got it?" As he said this, Brick was pacing the room with his eyes on his feet.

"So, you're saying I've been going crazy, because of the cards?" She said skeptically.

"Yeah, it's this personality transformer programmed to work only on you. You can only get rid of it if you, like, feel an emotion you only ever felt in the personality you had before you transformed– "

"So that's why I'm myself again... love for my sisters! That must be it!" she interrupted him. 

They looked at each other for awhile. Blossom couldn't help but notice the way he smiled, relieved. And the way his strong build was just visible under his t-shirt. And the way his wavy red hair had that very cute tousled look. And how his lips looked so perfect... so kissable...

_No WAY! I am SO NOT thinking about a RowdyRuff that way... ESPECIALLY not this one._

"You okay, Blossom? You look flushed." She looked up into Brick's ruby red eyes. The PowerPuff stood up, and brushed herself off. She knew she was blushing.

"I'm fine...so... what are you doing here?"

"Do you even need to ask? I will NOT let my opponent in the SGA election get kicked out. You are, like, the toughest opponent I've ever come up against!" He blushed on saying those words.

There eyes met, and for a second, there seemed to be electricity coursing through them. Blossom's coordination was completely lost. She tripped over her own feet, and Brick ran over to catch her. He caught her around the waist, and she put her arms around him for support. 

Blossom blushed at the feeling of his arms around her waist. She knew he was only helping her up, but it felt like...

_LOVE?? Impossible... He hates me._

But still, she couldn't help but wonder...

  


Brick felt like kissing her right then, but knew he couldn't. He knew she was only trying to support herself, but it felt like...

_LOVE?? Yeah Right! She hates me!_

But he couldn't help but wonder...

  


At the same time, they both let go and composed themselves.

"Um... So let me know if you get any more cards...." Brick stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah...um..." Blossom stuttered.

"Yeah... I better go..." Brick said.

"Um, okay..."

_This is probably for the best, right? I mean, the guy's probably so stupid, he wouldn't be able to read a pop-up book! We'd never have an intelligent conversation!_ Blossom thought.

_This is probably the best thing I could do, right? I mean, she's probably such a little sissy! Probably can't even beat a rug!_ Brick thought. He noticed the book on the bed, and said

"Great Expectations, I like that book. I mean, Charles Dickens is no Earnest Hemingway, but that book's not bad. If you like that book, then you'd like Jane Eyre." With that, Brick flew out the window, leaving Blossom stunned. But before he was out of sight, she flew out after him. She caught up with him, and gave him a powerful left hook, that sent him reeling into a tree. He opened his eyes, and saw Blossom above him grinning. 

"That's what you get for insulting Charles Dickens! Earnest Hemingway... Ugh." She flew off, leaving Brick stunned.

They both went home, thinking about just how wrong they had been about their counterparts.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

It's not done yet!!!!!!!! But don't worry! Next chap up soon!


	4. Who is doing this?

Next Chap! The reviews REALLY made my day! Thanx!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________

  


Blossom opened the door to her locker, and the first thing she looked for was another blank card. She was sort of hoping for another chance to see Brick, and she knew getting another card was a good excuse to call him away from class. 

_YES!!!!! I mean... Oh No!_ She saw a bright yellow blank card on top of her social studies book. _I guess this means I have to go get Brick..._ she walked to Science Lab, which was Brick's class. As she looked through the door, she couldn't help but grin. Brick was doing the experiment far better than the others in the class. He looked towards the door, sensing Blossom's stare. She smiled, and he smiled back...

_Oh My GOD his smile is PERFECT! _Blossom found herself thinking.

_Nice to see Blossom is back. So muck for the evil look, finally.. _Brick found himself thinking.

_NOT THAT I CARE! _They both thought at the same time.

  


Brick got up and asked Mr. Shooster, the science teacher, and asked if he could go to the bathroom. The RowdyRuff then ran straight out of the room. He found Blossom in the hallway, and took a moment to check out her outfit. She had her hair up in a floppy bun, and was wearing baggy faded blue jeans. She was wearing a bright pink tank-top with a big red heart on it. She also wore some lip gloss, and tanish-gold eye shadow. She looked like her regular self, thank goodness. She saw him and smiled again.

"So, uh, what's up?" Brick asked, shyly.

"I... I got another card." She said, shyly.

"Oh, um, where is it?"

"In, uh, my locker. I didn't touch it." 

"Oh, good. Lets go then."

They both walked slowly toward Blossom's locker. 

"So... You still reading Great Expectations? It really is a great book... PLEASE DON'T PUNCH ME AGAIN!" The pleading look on Brick's face made Blossom burst out laughing.

"Actually, I just started reading Jane Eyre. You were right, I do love it!" Blossom said. Brick blushed, not only at the compliment, but at the use of the word 'love'. He was reminded of the day before. He remembered the way she looked so peaceful, reading that book. 

  


Blossom saw the blush, and blushed as well. He looked so handsome today, in his red basketball jersey and jeans. She was reminded of the other day, when he had helped her up. She had been completely mesmerized with his eyes. He was too handsome for his own good. She stopped in front of her locker, and opened it. She pointed to the yellow card, and Brick took it out immediately. He burned it with his laser vision.

"Well, I guess I better get back to class." Brick said. 

"Yeah, me too." Blossom said.

As Brick turned to walk away, Blossom had an idea. 

"Wait, Brick... What if we just took the rest of the day off, you know? Try and figure out whose causing this." She said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Brick turned around slowly, and said "Uh, I guess that's a good idea. Sure." A grin spread across his face. 

  


They sped out the door, and flew straight to Blossom's room. She opened the window, and they both went inside. Blossom sat down on her bed, and Brick sat on the window seat.

  


"So, what do we know so far?" Brick asked.

"Well, we know what the stuff is, and that the cards are always blank. That's pretty much it." Blossom said.

"Did you test the card for fingerprints?" Blossom asked, after a moment of silence.

"No, But we could." Brick said.

  


Blossom got out her old detective kit from when she was seven, and they dusted the card for fingerprints. They found fingerprints on the card, and Blossom recognized them, but she didn't know why. She looked more closely and noticed that one of the fingerprints was in the shape of a ...CROWN!

"Princess!" Blossom whispered to Brick.

"Yup, it's me!" a voice behind them yelled. They turned around, and saw Princess right behind them. She held a squirt gun, and had it aimed at Blossom's face.

"Don't you DARE move, or I'll just see what this stuff can do."

"What is it? You know I'm poison-proof." Blossom said smugly.

"Wanna find out? Just test me." Princess said.

Blossom lunged for Princess, and Princess squirted her straight in the face. Brick ran for Blossom, but Blossom got up and punched him in the face.

"What tha–" Brick yelled.

"She's evil now, thanks to this lovely little potion my daddy's scientists made. I've been feeding it to her in cards for the past week now. Don't try to fight me, or you'll have to fight Blossom. She's under my control." Princess said. She then switched on her jet pack, and grabbed Blossom. They flew out the window, and Brick didn't know what to do. He knew the antidote, but how was he going to make it work? He had to rescue Blossom, he didn't know what he would do without her. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. He had a plan, and he knew it would work... one way or another.


	5. The end

????????????????

__________________________________________________________________________

  


Brick flew behind Princess and Blossom slowly. He wanted to remain undetected. When Princess got to her lair, Brick watched carefully as she entered the door password. When they went inside, Brick entered the code he had seen her punch in. The door opened, and he slipped inside.

It was dark inside the lair, and Brick could hardly see anything. He felt around, looking for something that might help him. He tripped over a piece of cord.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Well, look who dropped by..." He heard Princess say. She turned on the lights and Brick got to his feet. He saw Blossom, beautiful as ever, make her way toward him. He knew he was helpless against Blossom. He had to put his plan in motion fast.

"Wait! I surrender! Just don't hurt Blossom any more than she already is." Brick brought up his hands and stepped forward. 

"It's all about Blossom, isn't it." Princess said, jealously. "Always about Blossom, no matter what I do, or what I say. What about me?"

Brick had no more time. He ran to the nearest piece of equipment and kicked everything over. He started smashing everything to pieces. 

"HA!" Yelled Princess. "Have you forgotten that your little friend Blossom is still evil?"

_No, Princess, I haven't forgotten. It's all part of the plan._ Brick thought.

Brick was smashing everything to pieces, when he felt a strong grip around his wrist. 

_Perfect timing, Bloss. _Brick then put his plan into action. He turned around, and gave her a passionate, earth-shattering kiss. 

  


Blossom was so confused. She had so many things happen all at once. The personality transformer wore off, almost immediately. She didn't know how to react. She felt love for this boy, this boy who was once her enemy. She had wanted to kiss him since she had met him. But she just hadn't realized it. He put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She felt like she was in heaven.

  


Brick knew the kiss would make her feel SOMETHING. He knew that she would either beat him to the ground, or else maybe feel the feelings he felt. He was hoping for the latter option. He wanted to kiss her forever.

No such luck.

"Blossom, you idiot, destroy him!" Princess was yelling at them. Brick pulled away, relieved to see that Blossom was back to her normal self.

"You know what, Princess, I think I just might help him." Blossom said. They began to destroy the lab, and by the time they were done, Princess was knocked out.

  


"Lets go back." said Blossom. They left silently, and went back to Blossom's house. Blossom flew in and sat on the floor, cleaning up her detective kit. Brick stood by her side. She looked at him and said "I know you aren't going to like this but, I kinda liked that kiss."

Brick was stunned, and he did the first thing that came into his mind: He swooped her up and kissed her again. 

They kissed for what seemed like forever, ... or until.....

"AHEM!" They stopped kissing and looked toward where the sound came from.

There, by Blossom's door, stood the rest of the Puffs and Ruffs. Bubbles and Boomer were giggling, and Butch and Buttercup stared. Blossom and Brick didn't know what to say. Finally, Bubbles broke the silence:

"Say it with me, Blossom: The RowdyRuff Boys are GOOD."

Boomer said: "Hate to say I told you so, Brick."

Both of the red-wearing pre-teens stuck out their tongues and they all laughed.

"Looks like we have to be like our siblings now." Brick whispered to Blossom.

"Like giggling and gossiping?" Blossom asked.

"And being too ultra-sweet for words?" asked Brick

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" They both said at the same time.

  


The next day, both Brick and Blossom dropped out of the election, and the third runner up, Elmer, became SGA leader. They didn't care.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

THATS THE END!!!!!! THANX FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You all RULE!


End file.
